


Not. Ever.

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David wouldn't fantasize about Joe. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is supposed to be Not. _ever._ , but AO3 doesn't support italics in titles it seems.
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

The tip of the index finger is the first touch. Light over his nipple. Then the full hand, male, begins to rub in circles around it. David shivers.

He is naked from head to toe, nothing on him but one hand that is caressing him.

_"I did have a life before I met my wife."_

He is alone. The voice in his ear is just memory. The tone light and easy. Because everything is easy for Joe.

David stands in his bedroom and moves to rub his other nipple. It's hardening under the touch.

_of hands that have done this before with other men._

He likes to masturbate, to take his time once in a while, enjoying his own body.

_pressed into the body behind him. chest flat and hairy. hardness pressing between his cheeks._

He doesn't touch his ass. He isn't gay. His hand moves down his body over his stomach towards his lengthening cock. It's firm on his skin.

_not wearing a ring._

He takes his erection in his hand, gripping it just the way he likes.

_because he knows what it's like to fuck a man. to fuck david._

He starts stroking himself, his eyes closed and just feels.

_the warmth of a body behind him. arms around him. breath in his neck._

He fucks his own hand, hips pushing forward.

_with each thrust deep inside._

He moans, loudly, because nobody can hear him.

_because encouragement is breathed into his ear._

It's good, so good. He just wants to come.

_to know. to be._

_Joe_

Come spurts through his fingers as he pulses repeatedly until he's spent.

It's just a fantasy. It will never happen. Because he's straight. Because he loves Jane. Because Joe would never say yes.

_because he'll never dare to ask._


End file.
